


That Which was Lost

by fadedlullabyes



Series: Lost [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Author took liberties, Jotun!Steve, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Soulmates, Soulmates on wrist verse, Steve blushes purple, Steve hides who he is, Steve is Loki and Thor's son, Steve thinks he's a mutant, Switch!Bruce, The serum didn't work on Bruce because he wasn't Asgardian, Threesome, bottom!Steve, handjob, no regrets, top!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gave birth to a healthy baby boy which raised many questions. Before the child even reaches his first birthday he was kidnapped. </p><p>Steven Rogers always knew he was adopted and has a blue problem that he hides. Will he ever discover just what he is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Which was Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Nano, but I got distracted by other prompts. I hope you guys like it. :3

It had taken hours to get to this point; to have the tiny bundle snuggled safely in his arms. The pain and waiting had been worth it as Loki Odinson gazed down upon his son. He was bigger than most babies and Loki swore as he realized that his son was blue and had the markings of a Jotun; though they were individualized. He had enough strength to spell the midwife as well and had her believe that his son had been born with the coloring of any other Asgardian. And Loki had been thankful Thor had left the room for more furs as the cold winter air swept through the castle windows.

 

With a bit of magic, his son looked like any other Asgardian child and it had roused Loki’s curiosity. Only one creature in all the realms had blue skin and markings similar to the one that had been on his son’s flesh and it was the frost giants of Jotunheim.

 

It raised questions in Loki’s mind that he did not want the answers to. The only person he had slept with had been his own soul mate, Thor. He would seek the answers later when he did not have a newborn to look after. Loki was not one who would neglect his own child for something like this; at least not right away.

 

He would bide his time and wait in the shadows. If there were a secret about his heritage he would sniff it out and then decide how to deal with it. The circumstances certainly were peculiar and this mystery had come at the most inopportune moment. But Loki was a schemer and he would be able to break through any obstacle thrown in his way.

 

“I have brought the nurse maid.” Thor’s deep tone broke through Loki’s thoughts and he looked up.

 

Loki’s smile was wane, there were too many things going on at once and while he was normally smarter and operating at a higher function, the last few hours had drained him exponentially. He was exhausted and right now rest sounded great while his son would suckle at the nursemaid’s breast.

 

“Many thanks.” Loki responded, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

Thor sat down in the chair beside their bed and sought out his hand, taking it and squeezing it tightly. They watched in silence as their child fed. Naming him wasn’t important in this moment because it was a ceremony that was celebrated by all. Sometimes Loki wished he was part of a lesser family than the one he had. The naming ceremony was different for others and would not have been so public.

 

“You are thinking too much,” Thor mused. His eyes were bright with the knowledge that even though Loki wanted to rest, he wouldn’t until their son was in his arms.

 

“That may be so, but one of us has to.” Loki teased back. He would not let the questions in his mind ruin this moment for him. This was one of the happiest times of his life and he would be damned if he allowed anyone to take that from him.

 

It was not long before the child was done feeding and the nursemaid was handing him back to Thor and Loki. Thor was the proud father as he beamed brightly down at his family. There was no doubt he was totally in love with the bundle in Loki’s arms.

 

“He is a lovely lad.” Thor said as stroked the blond downy hair on his child’s head. His hands almost dwarfed the baby’s head but it was common. He would grow to be as large as his sire, Loki was sure of that.

 

“He has your coloring. I only pray he receives my intellect.” Loki whispered, pressing a kiss to Steve’s head after Thor removed his hand.

 

“He will be as smart as the one who birthed him.” Thor agreed wisely with his mate. To say otherwise would only result in Loki retaliating against him and his lover was nothing but creative when it came to punishments.

 

“Only if he has adequate training and does not sulk off like you used to during your lessons.” Loki shifted the child in his arms so that he was resting on his chest. He remained alert so he would not accidentally roll off. He remembered the stories his mother use to weave about Thor and how he had rolled off the bed the night he had been birthed. If his son was anything like Thor, Loki knew he would have his hands full.

 

“I am positive he will have the best tutor. You will not settle for nothing but the best.” Thor pressed a kiss to Loki’s temple and settled on the bed beside him. They were both in their sleepwear since it was early in the morning.

 

Their parents would no doubt have learnt of their grandchild by now. It was custom for the parents to bond with the child on the first night, creating a bond that would transcend time and separation for long periods of time. Already Loki could feel it forming in the back of his mind as he was sure Thor was as well.

 

“You are correct. I only want the best.”

 

“You now understand the concerns of parents,” Thor chuckled and pulled Loki closer to his body. His body would keep them warm and already he could see his son was recognizing his parents as he burrowed deeper under the furs and into his father’s chest.

 

“It is not something I thought I would ever experience. But I cannot deny that it will be an experience I will enjoy immensely. Especially when it comes to his mate.” Loki smiled fondly at the thought of testing his son’s mate. Even though the man or woman would be the perfect match, Loki wanted to be positive that his son would be well take care of.

 

“He has no symbol on his wrist?” Thor asked, blue eyes darting down to his son’s arm even though he couldn’t see the tiny forearm of the child.

 

“Not that I could see, which mean his mate has not been born yet.” Loki frowned and ran a finger over his son’s back. He had not seen a symbol among the Jotun markings which meant that his son would have to wait until his mate was born into the world.

 

Loki hoped like he hadn’t before that the mate of this child was not Jotun. It would not bode well for the realm if they were. He personally would not have a problem for the simple fact it would make the boy happy. But politics were in play and it did not favor his son’s apparent heritage which Loki was most curious about.

 

Tomorrow he would begin his search for answers. The matter would weight on his mind until it was cleared. Loki did not like loose ends nor did he like being in the dark about something such as this. He knew Thor was not of Jotun descent, Odin would not lie with such a creature when he had Frigga. It only left a dark, lingering thought in Loki’s head and he was not sure he liked the implications.

 

“You are thinking too loudly, love. Rest.” Thor kissed Loki’s cheek as he pulled another fur over them and finally met sleep. The last hours had been tiresome and Thor was correct; Loki was thinking too loudly if his mate could pick up that he was brooding.

 

“I will see you in the morning. Wake me if he stirs.” Loki answered as he closed his eyes and found the sweet embrace of sleep with Thor’s arms around him.

 

The next morning found the family of three in their best robes. Loki had painstakingly picked out his son’s ceremony robes from the best fabrics and used the brightest colors. He was a child and deserved to be seen as the prince of Asgard that he was.

 

The castle was buzzing with activity as the feast was prepared precariously and with much thought. Loki left the matter to his mother since she loved to planned such events and held them regularly. Thor reveled in such feasts and regaled their guests with many stories of his conquests as Loki sat quietly by his side.

 

If they had been mates, Loki would have sought solitude away from the noise and bury his nose into a tome. He had not read even half of his father’s library at this point in his life and it would be a crime (at least to Loki) if he did not finish reading it in his lifetime.

 

His son blinked up at him with clear blue eyes, the same color as Thor’s and Loki took him from his bed. This was a moment for them bond to even with the ceremony so close. He now was beginning to perceive how parents could indulge their young ones.

 

This child would want for nothing because he would have everyone wrapped around his finger. Even Volstagg would not be impervious to the charm of those blue eyes. Hopefully he would inherit Loki’s wit and learn to manipulate those around him to his own purpose. Loki was charismatic and a strategist, two traits that were deadly when intertwined with each other.

 

“Come, my son. It is time for your naming.” Loki said reverently as he plucked his son from the bed and met Thor outside of their room.

 

Both were dressed in their best robes for this moment. It was one of two important moments in an Asgardian’s lifetime. Loki knew he would be there for all the milestone’s his son would overcome. He also knew without a doubt Thor would be by his side through everything.

 

Their bond went deep because not only were they lovers but had been brother’s as well. They had not known of their connection to each other until they were older and were able to remove the cuffs that covered their wrists to reveal their own symbols.

 

Symbols were a serious matter and only a mate could gaze upon them. They were to be covered in public by a cuff, to not do so was a grave crime and Loki was not sure he could even remember the punishment. The citizens of Asgard adhered to that rule above all others. The rule never failed to perplex Loki and had him wondering why such a thing was a crime. He had tried asking his parents but they did not hold the answer he sought.

 

He had not thought about the law in years. It was beyond him since he was the type to not allow anyone but Thor see the hammer engraved on his wrist in silver lines. It was a personal matter to Loki and he had been possessive over the mark since he was young.

 

Frigga had found him adorable when she had inquired about his symbol. He had adamantly refused to pull back his decorative cuff to show her the hammer he knew to be his brother’s. She had laughed softly and explained to Loki that since she was his mother she had already seen it and it would be no trouble for her to gaze upon it.

 

Loki had reluctantly taken his cuff to show her; unease settling in his stomach. He found he did not care for her to see what he had thought as private. Loki had squirmed in her lap until Frigga had replaced his cuff and kissed his forehead gently.

 

He would not gaze upon his son’s symbol if it made him uncomfortable. Loki was one who learned from experience and if Frigga gazing upon his own mark had him squirming then he would respect the child’s wish.

 

“Are you ready?” Thor asked, stepping beside him and pressing a kiss to their son’s head.

 

“As ready as I will ever be. I just pray he does not receive a ridiculous name.” Loki mused as rubbed circles on his son’s back.

 

“I am sure we would not be so cruel to our child.” Thor answered, wrapping an arm around Loki’s waist as they stepped into the throne room. There was a small crowd already gathered as Loki and Thor had already decided they wanted a small ceremony.

 

“Welcome, proud parents.” Frigga greeted as she glided down from her throne to lay eyes upon her grandchild. She was smitten when she gazed upon him for the first time and took him into her arms. She wasted no time in gazing into his future so that he could be named.

 

Frigga only received a small glance, enough to place a name to the baby. Smiling she handed the precious bundle back to Loki and spoke in a loud, clear voice. “This child’s name is Steven Odinson. Let it be noted and may he have a blessed life.”

 

The room cheered as Thor and Loki kissed. The name of their child was not of Asgardian origin and it concerned Loki greatly even though he hid it well. If he was not mistaken, Steven was a Midgardian name and Loki could not help but wonder where Steven would receive such a name.

 

It was not a worry that was unnecessary because as they stepped away, Loki could hear the whispers among those attending. They were aware of their son’s Midgardian name. He would find his way to the bottom of this mystery and he would protect Steven.

 

“We must take our leave for now. It is time for Steve-en’s feeding.” Thor boomed, stumbling over his son’s name. They were not used to Midgardian names, they contained stranged syllables and were not easily rolled off the tongue.

 

They left the room as they were congratulated. Loki held Steven close to his chest for fear of being separated from his child. The newborn was sleeping through most of it, only stirring a little if there was some noise.

 

“You are worried.” Thor stated as they walked down the halls. He pressed himself closer to Loki’s side. He wanted to take his mate’s hand into his own but with Steven in Loki’s arms he would not risk the child’s safety.

 

“I cannot deny that, Thor. Our son’s name vexes me, especially since it is of Midgard.” Loki replied as they turned a corner and found the nursemaid waiting just outside their chambers.

 

They allowed her inside their rooms and quietly talked of their son’s name. It would not bode them well to speak of such things in front of a nursemaid. They had trusted her to feed Steven, but she was not privy to their conversations. Thor had readily agreed to this arrangement because he trusted Loki on the subject of safety.

 

Steven was fed and burped; handed off to his father before the nursemaid left their chambers. Loki barely knew her name and even then he did not care for her. She performed her job well enough that he could not replace her.

 

Loki bounced his son in his arms, watching as he tried to coo. For a newborn, Steven was very active. He’d been worried with his Jotun heritage that he would be sickly. But so far, Steven seemed to be fine and Loki wondered if it had anything to do with his own magic protecting his child.

 

“We will get to the bottom of this, Loki. Our son will not be left to Midgard if that is indeed his fate.” Thor moved to stand behind his lover, arms curling around him and pulling him against his chest with their son cradled protectively in Loki’s arms.

 

“It concerns me. My chest is gripped with fear of what will happen to Steven.” Loki sighed and leaned back into Thor’s hold. His brother was strong and Loki was smart, together they were a formidable force but if Frigga had seen Steven in Midgard, then it would come to pass whether they were prepared or not.

 

“I am concerned as well. Do not forget we are in this together. He is our child and we shall protect him with our strengths and that we will support each other. I will protect us.” Thor promised and pressed a tender kiss to the nape of Loki’s neck. He could feel the other’s slight frame relax against him and knew for now, Loki would only worry a small amount.  

 

“But what if we are not enough?” Loki turned his head and Thor placed a finger over his lips.

 

“Let it rest, my love. We have a healthy son and this is the time to celebrate him and not let such worries cloud our minds.” Thor removed his finger and pulled Loki to their bed. It was too soon for them to be intimate but Thor could ease at least some of his mate’s problems.

~*~

 

It was a summer day that was meant to be shared with family. Loki was not one who preferred to be outside but he could not deny Thor as he had picked up Steven and convinced Loki to take a break from his current project.

 

He was still no closer to the truth about his heritage. It was a subject that had been sealed tightly and no matter what Loki had tried, he could not make progress. Only a few weeks ago Loki had discovered a spell on his own body and no matter how he tried to dispel it, the spell remained intact. It was a complicated spell that was beyond his skill and it would take longer than Loki had anticipated to break.

 

Thor still had no idea of Steven’s true form. Loki had been wary of revealing it to his mate for fear of the accusations that would come from his lips. Thor may have been an adult but he still acted as though he were a young warrior and allowed his temper to rule him at times. Not that he would change Thor, but Loki wished he would at least calm his impulsiveness.

 

“Our son has been enjoying himself.” Thor grinned as he set Steven down into the water of the fountain. It was not filled with a large amount of water like it normally would be. Instead, it barely came up to Thor’s ankle which was safe for Steven to play in.

 

The eight month old baby was splashing around in the water under Thor’s watchful gaze. They were both sitting on the edge of the fountain as they indulged their child by pushing water against him. Steven giggled and tried to chase their hands with his own stubby ones. Even when he couldn’t catch them, he would smile brightly as if it were the best game in the world.

 

“I see that. It is a good day to have him out and about.” Loki agreed and pushed a lock of blond hair from Steven’s head. The child reached up with his arms asking his bearer to pick him up. Loki could not deny such a request even though Steven was wet.

 

“Aye, it is. He’s enjoying the outdoors and I believe we should bring him out everyday. If only for a few moments.” Thor wiggled his finger in front of Steven’s face and blue eyes tracked every move.

 

Small hands darted out as Steven gurgled happily and missed his father’s fingers by only a few centimeters. He giggled, thinking the game was fun and kept trying to catch Thor’s fingers. Steven babbled as babies did and Loki knew his son was smarter since he was attempting to say actual words.

 

“He is his father’s son.” Loki teased as Steven tried to grab Thor’s hand.

 

“He is yours as well. Steven is far more intelligent than what I was at his age. He will be a good man.” Thor murmured fondly as he allowed the child to grab his fingers.

 

“Steve-en!” Their son gurgled with a little difficulty. Both men paused what they were doing to stare at their son in astonishment. Children were able to speak at that age but to say a name was almost unheard of.

 

Loki smiled with pride as Steven spoke again, not seeming to stop until he stopped stumbling over his name. Thor could only laugh in pride as his son grinned toothlessly. Loki was positive Steven was aware of how proud they were. His eyes shone brightly as he looked up to his bearer, lips spread wide when Thor tickled Steven’s stomach.

 

“Our son is a little miracle.” Loki smugly said as he handed the boy over to Thor. Immediately Steven’s hand went to Thor’s long blond hair and he yanked as hard he could; squealing in delight when his hair didn’t dodge him.

 

“He has great parents to guide him. I fret the day he will not need us.” Thor frowned only a little at the thought of Steven going off on his own and waging his own battles. Maybe Thor would be by his side to bask in the moment of glory but sometimes children did not enjoy their parents encroaching on their time.

 

“He will always need us. I do recall you were calling for Father just the other day.” Loki replied slyly as he gave Thor a look. It was a glance that promised many things, including passion.

 

“That was a matter I could not handle on my own and needed his wise counsel.” Thor admitted sheepishly before blowing on Steven’s stomach. The child giggled in response and kicked his legs.

 

“And you would not come to me?”

 

“It was a matter better suited for Father than you. I mean no offense but his opinion was needed.”

 

“There is no need to be apologetic.”

 

“You are certain?”

 

“Would I say something I did not mean?” Loki teased. He poked Thor on his nose before standing, taking Steven from his mate’s arms.

 

“You are not one to say words lightly. If you say Father was the better choice then I believe in your judgment.”

 

Steven yawned in Loki’s arms, tired from the excitement of being outside and playing at a longer time than he was used to. He tried to keep his eyes opened but couldn’t and fell to sleep in the safety of warmth and the knowledge he was being protected.

 

“That is a relief. We should leave Steven with the nursemaid. I have something I wish to show you.” Thor flirted, lowering his voice in the hallway as he leaned his head closer to Loki’s.

 

“I am most curious about what you would show me but would not show our child.” Loki teased as they entered their chambers. The call was made for the nursemaid who showed up promptly.

 

Loki did not like leaving Steven with her, but he had no choice. He kissed his son on the forehead and played with the necklace that Thor had gifted him with when he’d first been born. He tucked it under his son’s clothing and spelled it invisible. Loki did not trust that the maid could resist the temptation to steal such a trinket.

 

When she arrived, they gave her orders on Steven. They would be both gone for no longer than two hours and that Steven should nap. She was agreeable as she took the child from Loki’s arms.

 

The uneasy feeling that was settling in his stomach had Loki hesitating when they started out of their chambers. He turned around, Thor’s hand on his back was guiding him and he could not stop. Fear seized his chest when Steven was no longer in his sight and Loki felt helpless as Thor led him to the bathing chambers.

 

The water was warm as it lapped against their bodies. Loki was tucked into Thor’s side, head resting on his shoulder. Having time to themselves was great and soothing. Loki loved Steven but there were times when the child was just so fussy he could not calm him.

 

“You seem to be more relaxed,” Thor rumbled. His large hand rubbed up and down Loki’s back. It was an idle movement to soothe Loki.

 

“It was a much needed break.” Loki agreed and pressed a kiss to Thor’s expansive chest.

 

“Aye, I love our son dearly but he can be a bit much.” Thor laughed deeply, the action jostling Loki just a little.

 

“He takes that after you,” Loki replied. Then, he sensed ill will. There was no one in the bath chamber but he and Thor. It was unsettling and he shot up.

 

Loki’s lips were set in a thin line as he ignored Thor and grabbed his robes. There was no time to be wasted as he grabbed his robes and quickly threw them on. He strode down the hall with haste, Thor trailing not far behind him; attempting to question Loki.

 

He burst into their bed chambers in a flourish, magic at the ready when he saw the nursemaid lifeless on the floor. Her blood stained their floor and for a moment Loki thought his son was dead as well.

 

There was a lack of a small body and Loki thought for a moment their son was in the room. The connection between them was gone but he did not believe it. Frantically he searched the room, thinking Steven would say his name to lead Loki to his hiding spot.

 

But there was no trace of his child in the room. At the realization, anger welled up within Loki, spreading over his mind and heart as he fought not to break down. His son had been kidnapped and there were no leads. Even Odin could not find what had happened to Steven and the thought made Loki mad.

 

“We will find him, Loki.” Thor said later in their bed. They laid entwined together, not able to sleep without Steven nearby.

 

“And what would do you that when not even Heimdall can see where our son has been spirited to?” Loki asked, a hard edge to his tone. He was tired but yet could not sleep for fear of seeing his son’s lifeless body on the floor.

 

“I will search all the realms.” Thor swore solemnly. His words held a promise that Loki almost did not want to believe in. But he knew his lover took his word seriously. It would not ease the hurt in his heart, for no one would be able to replace Steven and all he could do was pray his son was not dead.

  
  


~1925~

 

It was the coldest winter Steven Grant Rogers had experienced in his young life. The blustery wind seemed to shoot straight through the clothes he was wearing; not that he had many layers on to begin with.

 

The orphanage was just around the corner and if he could make it there before it happened, he'd never swear again. The promise to himself kept him headstrong and soon he was in the doors of the orphanage but he could feel it was too late.

 

There would be no one in the lavatory right now and so Steve carefully made his way there; hiding his hands in his pockets. They were always the first part of his body to turn blue with the dark grey markings filling in not far behind the blue.

All Steve had to do was get warmed up and the blue tinge to his skin would disappear. He'd been able to keep this secret away from the others at the orphanage so far and he didn't want to slip up now.

 

His mother, well adopted mother, didn't know what Steve was. She had found him on the fourth of July in Central Park and had taken him home. She was able to lie easily and had connections to certify that Steve was her biological son.

 

When it was obvious Steve was sickly she was able to use that as an excuse as to why no one had seen him. She had made up a tale that she wasn't sure he would make it to a year old and everyone brought it.

 

Steve missed his Ma. She was able to help stop his transformation if she was around. He didn't know how she did it but it amazed him every time.

 

Just as the blue started to creep to his neck, Steve made it to the bathroom and shut the door; locking it for good measure. He couldn't anyone walking in on him when he looked like this

 

Only it was too late.

 

Bucky Barnes was staring at Steve like he was some sort of alien from outer space like in their radio programs they got to listen to on occasion.

 

"Damn, Rogers. Did you eat too many blueberries?" Barnes asked with a low whistle. His blue-gray eyes ran over the markings on Steves face.

 

"No. This only happens when I'm cold. I can't control it." Steve knew he was glaring at James but he couldn't help it. The other boy now knew his secret and he didn't know if he should split from the orphanage or not.

 

Barnes was only three years older than Steve and was a handful of trouble. He had a devil don’t care attitude about him and pretty much ignored anyone but himself. Barnes marched to his own drums and the nuns had a hard time of keeping him in line.

 

“It’s pretty cool.” He said, moving closer to Steve and poking his face with a slim finger. Steve was startled that someone would willingly touch him like this. He could see Barnes wasn’t afraid of him with the way he examined Steve.

 

“Um, thanks?” Steve asked, not quite sure what to say about the way Barnes was poking him.

 

“You know, you’re gonna need someone to protect you.” He said as he stopped in front of Steve again.

 

“I can take care of myself.” Steve gritted, not liking the implication.

 

“I’ve seen you scrap, Rogers. It’s not pretty. You’re gonna need someone to look out for you.” Barnes’ stare was hard as if he was challenging Steve.

 

“So? What can you do about it, James?”

 

“Keep you from getting beat up for starters. And second, it’s Bucky. You’re stuck with me now, kid. You ain’t gettin’ rid of me.” Bucky’s face said it all and Steve knew he was stuck with the other kid.

 

He didn’t have any friends and this would be his first besides his own mother. Steve thought he wasn’t capable of having any because of how sickly he was. No one wanted to get attached to a sickly child who could die at the drop of a hat.

 

“Are you sure? I’m nothing but trouble.” Steve replied after a few moments. He was wary of Bucky’s offer because it wasn’t the first time he had been tricked by someone his age. Kids were cruel beings, especially the older ones who knew how vulnerable Steve was.

 

“Don’t you hear the nuns? I’m the definition of trouble, Stevie.” Bucky swung an arm around Steve’s shoulders and smiled. It was the same smile that kept him out of trouble sometimes, depending on what he had done. Steve had never known another person to get out of trouble like Bucky could. It was almost like he was a master at what he did.

 

“Well, if you want to be friends with someone who turns blue sometimes...” Steve bit his lower lip. No one had known his secret except his mother and having someone his age around could be good.

 

“I told you, kid, it’s pretty swell what you can do.” There was no taunting in Bucky’s tone.

 

The blue tint to his skin was finally receding as Bucky led Steve out of the bathroom. “I’ll be around to protect you. Even if it’s from a distance, punk.”

 

“I don’t need protecting, jerk.” Steve responded.

 

It was different having someone hold onto him that wasn’t his mother. He didn’t think he would ever get used to Bucky and the way he seemed to be protective. Steve wasn’t a kid who liked sugar coated and he was blunt as well. It was part of the reason he hadn’t been adopted yet. He was in the right age range but no one wanted a child who was mouthy.

 

“Well, punk, you’re stuck with me. I told you, someone needs to make sure you don’t turn blue in front of others.”

 

"Oh gee, how did I get so lucky?" Steve said sarcastically. He knew deep down he could trust Bucky once he learned his motives. There was one thing Steve had learned during his stay at the orphanage and that was nothing was ever truly free. Bucky would want something sooner or later and Steve knew he would repay him. He was a boy who repaid his debts.

 

-1935-

The four walls of Steve's and Bucky's apartment did little to keep the snow out. It seeped in through every nook and cranny the landlord had promised to fix and failed to do so. Steve huddled on the couch with a blanket or three curled around his body. He was still shivering as he held back his transformation.

 

He knew he'd be warmer but there was a chance Bucky would bring a girl back to their apartment and he couldn't risk that type of exposure. So far he had been lucky that no one but Bucky had seen him in his other body.

 

With Bucky's help Steve had learned to control the impulsive change when summer bled into fall and the nights became colder. Sometimes it was barely there and Steve could feel his skin tingle with the absolute need to transform.

 

He could tolerate the cold better in his other body which wasn't any bigger than his current. Steve found it ridiculous and Bucky teased him.

 

Steve couldn't touch others when he transformed. That particular experiment almost gave Bucky frostbite.  Steve was beyond frustrated with his other self. It wasn't only the touching but he found he had small abilities that couldn't be performed in his frail body.

 

The only reason he was still alive was because of his blue self. It protected him in a way and allowed him to live. But there was something chaining it down; Steve could feel it in his bones.

 

The door opening and the following cursing alerted Steve to the fact he was home; alone. The thought brought relief to Steve and he allowed his form to change. He looked down at slightly larger hands with dark gray markings. He didn't know what they meant but he loved them. His wrist was still bare of a name like it always had. He was seventeen and still didn't have a soul mate. The lack of name was his evidence.

 

"Hey, blue." Bucky greeted as he held up a plain paper bag. Steve rolled his eyes and took the bag and grinned when he saw coffee. It supposedly helped with his asthma like smoking but Steve wasn't so sure about that.

 

"I told you not to call me that, jerk." Steve admonished his friend. Bucky always knew how to get on his last nerve.

 

"Hey, I can't help it if you look like some blue pajamas. I mean that color does become you. And your eyes, let's not get started on those and how creepy they are." Bucky faked a shudder and hugged himself for dramatic effect.

 

"You're only jealous that you can't stay warm." Steve stuck out his tongue and began to put the small bag of groceries up. He knew his eyes were creepy. He used to stare at the deep red orbs until he couldn't take it. They were creepy and he didn't like them but this was how he was made.

 

"Oh yes, I'm just so jealous of your perfect blue skin." Bucky answered sarcastically.  He helped Steve put the groceries where they belonged and they bantered back and forth.

 

"I thought you were bringing a dame home?" Steve finally asked when they were finished.

 

"Nah, I didn't feel like it." Bucky left out the fact that he didn't want Steve to suffer through the cold. His best friend was different and he could care less. Steve was still human where it counted and that was enough for Bucky.

 

"You know I don't mind hiding." Steve crossley pointed out. When it came to Bucky he didn't mind staying in his illusioned look.

 

"It ain't fair to you." Steve’s lips were pulled down into a familiar frown but he didn’t change forms like he normally would have.

 

“How is it not fair to me? Listen, punk, this is who you are whether you like it or not. Don’t go feeling guilty on my account. Now, come on. I have a surprise.” Bucky put an arm over Steve’s shoulders and steered him towards the closet. It was the only one they had in the tiny apartment.

 

Sometimes Steve felt as though they lived in nothing more than a shack despite this being a building. He knew others had it worse than what they did and he couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty that Bucky was able to get them this apartment during the depression.

 

“What did you get now?” Steve asked as Bucky opened the closet door and pulled a box out.

 

“Something to cheer you up a little.” Bucky grinned as he set the box on their wobbly table and opened it.

 

He pulled out Christmas decorations piece by piece and Steve couldn’t help but wonder where Bucky had gotten it all. He never thought they would be able to celebrate Christmas since Bucky was the only one working and even then his job didn’t really pay all that much.

 

“Buck, how did you afford all this?” Steve’s red eyes were wide as he picked up the shiny garland and held it. He’d never had a proper Christmas after this mother had passed. At the orphanage Steve had been given staple gifts like socks and underwear. The decorations were always simple and never held any of the wonderment his mother’s did.

 

“Don’t worry your pretty blue head about it.” Bucky grinned as he watched Steve. In all honesty, Steve was the little brother Bucky never had and he loved to spoil him when he could. He knew the cards dealt to his friend weren’t the best and Bucky felt he had to make up for it. Bucky wanted to see Steve smile more often.

 

“But this is too much. How will we eat?” Steve asked when he looked up from the garland. He worried his bottom lip because he knew they couldn’t afford this with all the medication Steve needed just to stay alive.

 

“I told you, don’t worry.” Bucky sighed as he pulled Steve against him and ran a hand through his hair. They were always affectionate towards each other for the simple fact they had no symbols on their wrists. There was no clue as to whom their soulmates were and so they had taken liberties with each other.

 

Comfort was something that they both needed because no symbols meant that either their mates were dead or they weren’t born yet. Being seventeen and twenty years of age, the thought was more than disconcerting because who would want someone with that age difference.

 

They hadn’t crossed into the realm of sex; Bucky couldn’t take that last step. And there was no need when he got what he wanted from women. His attraction to Steve was something he struggled with on a daily basis because he just wasn’t sure if Steve wanted that. The other man was a traditionalist and wanted to save his virginity for the right person. While it was cute, Bucky found it frustrating at times.

 

Bucky was aware that whatever relationship he pursued with Steve wouldn’t last. The moment Steve’s soul mate stepped into the picture, Bucky would be back to being alone. Bucky always knew if he didn’t have the name of his mate by the time he was twenty, there wasn’t anyone out there for him. It wasn’t unheard of because there were those out there who never had a name. They lived a hollow life and Bucky just didn’t want that.

 

“You’re too good to me, Buck.” Steve whispered before pressing a kiss to Bucky’s lips. He knew what Bucky felt for him and Steve felt the same. But he held the belief that one day he would find his soul mate and he just couldn’t be with Bucky in that way no matter how much he wanted it.

 

“Hey, I have to look out for you since no one else will.” Bucky said when Steve pulled away. The kiss was lingering on his lips and he knew while it didn’t feel right, it was comforting at least.

 

“I wish it was you.” Steve answered with a heavy heart. If there was anyone meant for Steve it was Bucky. But destiny had another plan in mind and he wished he wasn’t holding for a fairy tale ending that was never going to come.

 

“I know you do, Steve. I wish the same thing. But hey, we have each other right now and that’s all that matters. Now, let’s decorate this place and give it some life.” Bucky pushed a lock of blond hair out of Steve’s face and smiled.

 

“Alright, jerk.” Steve answered and punched Bucky. They were all each other had and Steve knew nothing could ever break their friendship.

 

-1942-

 

The base was the last one on the map. It had taken a long time to get to this point. Steve had spent long hours pouring over maps and making decisions based on what little information they had. Bucky had been a great comfort by his side and had helped with the constant stress.

 

They were still as close as ever; being apart during the first part of the war did nothing to change their dynamics. And Steve was grateful for that. At night he could still sleep on Bucky’s cot and curl up next to him. It wasn’t that Steve was afraid of war, he felt this was place, it was the fact that he needed comfort only Bucky could provide.

 

Steve knew this was his destiny the moment Erskine had approached at the Expo. This was what he had been meant to do and nothing could stop him. He was finally doing something to help with putting this war to an end. Hydra was more dangerous than anyone had anticipated and with the new weapons and what plans had been left behind on the bases, Steve knew they were cooking up something huge.

 

They were no closer to cracking exactly what Johann Schmidt was planning, but they were a little closer. Steve would do whatever it took to stop the madman from completing whatever he was up to.

 

“You should turn. I haven’t seen your other form.” Bucky whispered against Steve’s neck. Bucky was curled around Steve as much as he could. He was just slightly larger than Bucky now and it was different.

 

“You don’t want to.” Steve answered as he turned around and faced Bucky. “I’m not as little anymore in that form.”

 

“Really? It changed as well?” Bucky asked with surprise. He always thought that part of Steve would never change. And honestly, that was before anyone even knew about the serum and what it did.

 

“I’m taller, way taller.” Steve said and curled a hand around Bucky’s arm. “Bucky, whatever the serum did, it changed that side of me. I’m...able to do things I’ve never been able to do. It’s like something’s been lifted.”

 

“Shh, Shh, Steve. We’ll figure it out, okay? Did Erskine know about the other part of you?” Bucky pushed hair back from Steve’s face so he could see him. He wanted to kiss him in comfort and take that look off his face.

 

“I showed him. He was fascinated and told me about a phenomenon that was happening in some people. He thinks I’m like them.” Steve’s voice trailed off because he wasn’t sure how Bucky would take it.

 

“Hey, they’re still human and so are you.” Bucky reassured Steve. The last thing he wanted was for Steve to feel like he wasn’t wanted anymore. Steve had always been unsure of him even though he stood up to bullies. It was the one thing that would always ignite his temper and had him stand up for what was right.

 

“They have powers and some of them are amazing.” There was no judgment or ill will in Bucky’s voice and Steve visibly relaxed. It was nice to know Bucky was still on his side. Hearing a friendly word certainly helped with everything that had happened lately.

 

"Let's cut the chatter for now." Steve whispered when he saw the signal from Dum Dum. They had been in the cold Austrian winter for hours until the opportune moment arrived.

 

They weren't sure what was waiting for them in the base but knew there would be HYDRA agents from experience.

 

Steve wasn't stupid and knew there had to be more to HYDRA than what they had seen; there just wasn't proof. But he was putting a wrinkle in Schmidt's plans and that was all mattered.

 

Silently Steve moved forward as Bucky took up his sniper's position from the hill. Steve trusted best friend with his life and knew his aim was better than most. There wasn't anyone Steve had met that could shoot better than Bucky.

 

There weren't any guards thanks to Dum Dum and Dernier. He was able to slip through the door unnoticed. The hallway was clear but it deter Steve. Just because you couldn't see the enemy didn't mean they weren't there. HYDRA had the on alert. It was obvious Captain America would strike here next.

 

Steve wondered what would happen after this. Schmidt wouldn't be defeated but this would hopefully coax him or Zola out.

 

There was a child's voice, desperate even though Steve didn't know the language. Children had never been in a base and Steve had to wonder if he was Jewish. He knew of concentration camps and what happened in them. He wished he wasn't so busy so he could help on that front too.

 

Stepping lightly Steve made his to an open door wjere he saw a boy who couldn't have been any older than ten strapped to a machine.

 

Whoever must have been watching the kid had to have run off. There wasn't a guard around and so Steve entered the room. He wasn't about to leave a kid in a place like this.

 

"Hey," Steve said softly when he saw the kid look at him with wild eyes. He was scared and Steve couldn't blame him.

 

"Do you speak English?

 

"Little," the kid answered as of he were Steve were the enemy.

 

"I,m Captain America and I'm gonna get you out of here." Steve kept his voice even and made sure he didn't talk fast. It was to keep the Brooklyn accent back but he had a feeling that would upset the child more.

"I am Erik," was the answer in thick German. Steve felt bad and made quick work of freeing Erik.

 

"Alright, let's get out of here." Steve said as he stood, glancing around the room. There wasn't any sign of Hydra agents.

 

The child shook his head and stayed where he was. Steve could see he was trembling and wanted to soothe him but had no idea how.

 

"You will treat me like they did." The kid accused. "No different."

 

"I promise we won't hurt you. You will be safe but we have to leave." Steve held his hand out but the child still would not take it.

 

"Do not understand." The kid hadn't been kidding when he said he knew little English.

 

Steve's eyes widened when he saw a metal scalpel move from the sink to the kid,s hand. This was why Erik was scared. Hydra had been experimenting on him and nothing had been done about it.

 

"Hey, we're really not so different," Steve said in a whisper like it was a whisper. He allowed his true form to come and the seams of his uniform were stretched to the limit. The serum had also affected his other side.

 

Erik's eyes widened when he realised he was staring at someone just like him. It was like he finally realized he wasn't alone. He stepped forward and touched Steve's skin; jumping a little when he felt how cold the man was. There was a little bit of frost forming on Erik’s fingers as he pulled them away.

 

“See? My powers are just a little different.” Steve’s smile was warm as he watched Erik. He could see just a small bit of trust in Erik’s eyes and that was all Steve needed.

 

“Okay.” Erik nodded and grabbed Steve’s hand. Steve made sure to keep a tight grip before he reverted back to his normal state.

 

“Why?” The question was innocent and Steve wished he knew how to explain why he’d change back.

 

Fortunately, Bucky chose that moment to show and it seemed things clicked for Erik. Steve couldn’t be his true self around normal people; he had first hand experience at what happened when you showed yourself.

 

“What’s with the kid?” Bucky asked; nodding jerkily towards Erik.

 

“He’s a prisoner and you’ll understand when we’re alone.” Steve didn’t want any of the Commandos knowing he and Erik were special. Bucky would be fine because Steve knew there would be no way he would betray his secret and Erik would be safe as well.

 

"Okay, we can take the kid.I won't say anything." Bucky answered it was obvious that Erik wasn't going to leave with Bucky.

 

It was hell trying to get out of the building with Erik. But the kid's ability proved useful as he moved debris out of their way. As they closed in on the entrance Steve had Erik stop altogether.

 

They couldn't risk the Commandos seeing what Erik could do. Steve's mem greeted them with smiles and congratulated him on a job well done.

 

Erik stayed close to Steve; even going so far as to grip his belt. Steve knew he would have to hand the kid over to the proper people. But he knew Erik was wary of regular human beings. He didn't know what to do but was confident that Howard could help him.

 

Steve would make sure that Erik would have a good life. He seemed like a good kid with a good soul. He just didn’t know what would be done with him. Steve felt like he could do something for Erik like taking him in. It’d be dangerous but the kid would be on base where it was safe. It wasn’t a bad idea and he was sure Howard would throw some sort of fit.

 

“What now?” Erik asked once they were piled into a jeep and taking off. There was nothing left of the HYDRA facility as it burned behind them.

 

“You’ll stay with me,” Steve answered with a smile. Erik nodded, as if he were satisfied with the answer and returned to watching their surroundings.

 

~*~

 

The helicarrier was nothing but a flurry of energy and bodies. Steve had never seen anything like it and he hadn’t known S.H.I.E.L.D. had built such a thing. He briefly wondered if somehow Howard had been responsible for it. The craft certainly had his flair and he had promised the world flying cars. And Steve wouldn’t be surprised if Howard had taken it just a few steps beyond that and had overkilled the idea.

Meeting Bruce Banner was different than Steve had imagined. Of course, Dr. Banner was different than what he had seen in the reports he had read. There was a sense of calm around Bruce, like he knew the world’s secret and wouldn’t share them with anyone; making them discover everything on their own.

 

Steve hadn’t caught a glimpse of Bruce’s wrist, it was covered by his button up and what looked like to be a cuff. Steve’s own was covered as well, but for different reasons. He wasn’t sure when the name on his wrist had appeared, since it was there when he woke.

 

Steve had stared at the neatly scrawled name for hours, not believing his eyes. It had taken him weeks to believe that it was even real. He was sure someone had been playing a joke and when no one stepped forward, Steve sobered up. It seemed like names were taken just as seriously in this time as they were in his.

 

Which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing considering nothing else seemed scared. It was really the only thing Steve could find some solace in, until he had read up on his soulmates name. The life he had wasn’t a good one and being sought out like that because of an accident, had left an empty feeling in Steve’s stomach.

 

As he walked with Bruce to the inside of the carried, Steve couldn’t help but feel that there was something else that hung over Bruce. It was there in his body language and how he carried himself. There was a weight on Bruce’s shoulders that wasn’t put there by Ross and Steve wondered what it was.

 

They hit it off as their conversation continued and Steve found himself in the most extensive discussion he’d had so far since waking up. A smile tugged at his lips as he leaned closer into Bruce just to hear him speak. Steve had never been around another person who spoke as softly as Bruce and he found he liked it. Bucky had always been loud and sort of annoying when he spoke that Steve sometimes had to shove him away just to hear himself think.

 

Natasha was forgotten as they entered what looked to be a bridge. Steve was impressed with what he saw and knew that if he ever had to operate something like this, it would take time. There were screens with projections and Steve could almost make out what was on them.

 

In the middle of the bridge was a large table, obviously meant for the meeting Steve knew was taking place. Steve slid into a chair while Bruce preferred to stand. They continued their conversation with Steve able to put in a thought or two. It was easy going and mostly about the serum and how it had changed Steve’s life. There was a secret he couldn’t Bruce while they were out in the open. There was no way he would allow S.H.I.E.L.D. have the secret his mother had protected since he was a child.

 

“There is something isn’t there?” Bruce asked, his eyes studying Steve’s face.

 

“There might be, but I’d have to get back to you on it at a later date.” Steve was vague and trying to pull Bruce into a meeting without S.H.I.E.L.D. around. He wanted to speak to Bruce without a threat hanging over the world.

 

“Name the time and place and I’ll be there.” Bruce draped an arm over the back of Steve’s chair and switched the subject.

 

The conversation was kept away from the Hulk and Steve made sure to avoid it as well. He was practically a stranger to Bruce at this point and it wouldn’t be right to ask something so person of Bruce when they just met. Steve wanted to present Bruce his wrist and show him what laid scrawled around it. But this wasn’t really the time or the place to do so because there was a threat hanging over the world and he didn’t want distract Bruce away from the work Bruce would be doing.

 

And Bruce hadn’t even brought up the name on his wrist yet. Which meant he was more than likely waiting for the right time as well. Steve felt respect for Bruce because of that. This wasn’t meant to be their time just yet and it would come. He had waited seventy years for this and he could wait a bit longer.

 

Craning his neck to speak to Bruce didn’t bother Steve at all. He kept his eyes on Bruce’s and smiled when the other leaned closer as if he were telling Steve a secret. It was intimate for strangers but Steve didn’t mind all that much. It was just easy to forget about Loki and the mess that was happening around them.

 

Steve couldn’t believe how relaxed they were with each other. It was like they were old friends and hadn’t caught up in a while. And that was fine with Steve. It was more than what he had expected from Bruce. He was nothing like the file he had read, which of course had been put together by Ross. Steve didn’t particularly care for it and had read S.H.I.E.L.D.’s file as well.

 

He wanted to grab a sketch book and just draw Bruce. Steve loved the easy smile that was passing over his lips this very moment and commit it to paper like it was in his mind. He was already that far gone on his soulmate and they’d only interacted for a few minutes. Steve had heard of similar happenings when someone had first met their other half.

 

An easy smile was plastered on Steve’s lips as well. He was sure he looked every bit the sap but he couldn’t care right now. The mission was in the back of his mind but Steve couldn’t pay it any attention.

 

Eventually though, Bruce had to go. The meeting was beginning and from there it was a whir for Steve. When he saw Thor, he felt a tug at his heart that he hadn’t felt in a very long time. The man who claimed to be a god was familiar, Steve could have sworn he had seen him before but there was no way.

 

When Thor was on earth, Steve was in the ice. There was no chance meeting and even if there had been chance, Thor was out west when Steve was on the east coast. But the niggling feeling in his mind just wouldn’t leave him alone.

 

Steve stared at Thor when he began to talk of Loki and their relationship. It must have been hard on Thor because there were a few times where he had to pause and start over. What was happening certainly seemed to tear Thor apart as he tried to speak about his husband.

 

The thought that someone could turn on their soulmate left Steve sick on his stomach. And then came the baby, Steven. Of course Thor couldn’t help but look to Steve and make him shift in his seat. There was something in those eyes that really seemed so familiar; like they should be filled with more warmth and laughter.

 

Shaking his head, Steve let the matter go for now. He couldn’t spend time worrying over something as trivial as this. There were other things that required his attention and he couldn’t take his eyes from Bruce. He was entranced and there was no way to break it.

 

Until Tony Stark walked in.

 

Bruce drifted away from Steve and began to interact with Tony. There was a light in Bruce’s eyes that hadn’t been there when he was speaking to Steve and it hurt. Tony was casually Bruce and it wasn’t lost on Steve just what their relationship was.

 

He gripped his wrist and rubbed over the sleeve that covered Bruce’s name. Steve wouldn’t intrude, he’d keep everything buried and try to distance himself. It was the only thing he could think of because this was worse than having no name at all.

 

They began to speak science and Steve tried to keep up with them. All he was able to glean from them was that Selvig needed to heat the cube in order to open the portal he needed. This was giving him a headache and he started to rub his forehead but stopped.

 

It wasn’t long before Banner and Stark retreated to the lab that S.H.I.E.L.D. had given them. Steve let out a breath he’d been holding and took his own leave. There was a room that was kept for him and Steve and no problem using it.

 

Once in, he leaned back against the door and slid to the floor. He had such high hopes when he’d met Bruce but it was obvious he was with Stark and that was a kick in the chest. His soulmate was with another man and Steve didn’t know how to take that. Steve didn’t want to cry and fought the tears hard.

 

He lost control and his form shifted. The new uniform expanded with his body, conforming to it and not ripping like the old ones. Steve stared listlessly and removed his glove. He hadn’t been in this form much since he’d been out of the ice. He didn’t once look at it because he knew it had something to do with surviving his deep freeze.

 

Steve took the glove off, wondering if Bruce’s name had changed with his body. What he saw had him confused. Instead of the neat scrawl of Bruce’s name, there was the messy one of Tony Stark. Steve turned his wrist, wondering if it would disappear. But as he turned it, Tony’s name never went away.

 

He shifted again and this time Bruce’s name was where Tony’s was. Fascinated Steve did it again and the name switched. He stared at it, wondering what this meant. There had never been a case of a soulmate’s name switching; even among mutants.

 

The knock at his door startled Steve and he quickly shifted once more. He wasn’t ready for anyone to see that part of him. He stood easily and was able to wipe the few tears that he’d cried from his eyes. Steadying himself, Steve opened the door and was face to face with Thor. He wondered why the Asgardian had sought him out when there were other things to worry about.

 

“I thought it uncanny when I saw you. But it’s unmistakable.” Thor said as he reached out and touched Steve’s face.

 

Steve allowed the contact and tried to not shy away from it. He couldn’t deny Thor this because when he touched Steve, there was something there. It was a tendril of recognition between them and he knew what Thor had suspected.

 

“It is you.” Thor confirmed and pulled Steve close to him. “A connection is never lost between a parent and their child, no matter what species you are. You are my son, Steven.”

 

There was nothing Steve could say so he buried his head into Thor’s shoulder. It was hard to think that he had finally found his family and even harder to believe that he was an alien. Captain America was an Asgardian and a Jotun. He had read Loki’s file and knew exactly what he was.

 

Thor just held him as he fought his emotions. Steve didn’t want to cry right now, he wanted to think he was out of tears and didn’t have anymore. He’d lost everything and yet gained something he never thought he would.

 

“We will speak once we have dealt with Loki. I’m afraid at this point he is too far gone.” Thor brushed hair back from Steve’s forehead gently. “For right now, we shall keep this to ourselves.”

 

“Sounds like a good plan.” Steve answered, his smile wasn’t that bright but it was enough for Thor.

 

“I’m going to speak to Bruce.”

 

“And I shall see to my good friend Coulson. I believe there is much I can learn from him.” Thor gave Steve’s shoulder one last squeeze before taking off.

 

Steve watched him walk away before moving on his own accord, making his way to the lab so he could speak to Bruce. He greeted the agents who recognized him and waved. Steve had been spending more time at S.H.I.E.L.D. and was considering joining the organization.

 

He wasn’t sure what he would find once he hit the lab but Steve would be ready for it. There was no way he would insert himself into a relationship. It wasn’t his place and if Bruce and Tony were happy, then he wouldn’t interfere. It was Steve’s nature and he didn’t want anyone feel to obligated to be with him because of their name on his wrist.

 

The lab was clean and Bruce was working at a station while Tony was prodding him. Steve wanted to say something and ended up opening his big mouth.

 

“Do you think that’s wise?” He’d asked, watching Bruce and noticing that the man didn’t really have that bad of reaction. Steve felt stupid for asking but sometimes he had a hard time controlling his mouth.

 

Somehow, they ended up in a debate. Well Steve would call it arguing but Tony seemed to like the word debate. It was natural for them to argue like it was something they were meant to do and Steve didn’t know how to feel about that. It was strange interacting with two people who were meant to be his soulmates. Steve wasn’t sure this was what they were meant to know but he wasn’t one to just walk away.

 

He caught a glimpse of Tony’s wrist and immediately reached out for it. He couldn’t stop himself when he saw Bruce’s name and the symbols from his Jotun form. His thumb stroked over the symbols. Tony’s skin was warm and Bruce was watching them with a wary eye.

 

But Steve couldn’t pay attention to that right now, he was more focused on his markings that covered Tony’s wrist. Without realizing it, Steve transformed, his blue skin on display for everyone to see.

 

“You...what the hell!” Tony said, jerking his wrist from Steve’s grasp.

 

Steve looked down at his hand and saw the markings. He immediately shifted back and took a step away from Tony. He hadn’t wanted anyone to see that, it made it more real that he was an alien and not really suited to be called Captain America.

 

“I might as well tell you. I’m the missing son of Thor and Loki.” Steve took a step back away from Tony. He wanted to retreat, to leave the lab but that would accomplish nothing. There was a mission to complete.

 

“Well ain’t that a peach.” Tony scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Do you magically think daddy is going to stop this little rampage?”

 

“No. I expect us to defeat him as a team. I don’t wish to discuss my parentage while we’re dealing with an invasion.” Steve’s tone was final and he knew Tony was going to push the subject, but Bruce’s hand on his shoulder prevented Tony from saying anything further.

 

“May I see your wrist, Steve?” Bruce asked, holding his hand out for Steve.

 

Steve hesitantly gave his wrist over to Bruce and he saw the man’s eyebrows go up at the name he found there. Bruce’s name was solitary on his wrist but there was still the pull to Tony even in his Asgardian body.

 

“You’re our soulmate,” Bruce hummed, running his thumb over his name. “You were going to hide this weren’t you?”

 

“You already have Tony, you don’t need me.” Steve replied. He wanted to take his hand back, but the contact with Bruce was too addicting.

 

“That’s not true.” Bruce said softly, cutting Tony off with a look because the man had been about to open his mouth as well.

 

“Bruce is right, I suppose. I didn’t think I’d be getting down with an Asgardian.” Tony wriggled his eyebrows as he crowded in on Steve.

 

“Can, can we save this for later? We have a maniac trying to take over the world.” Steve smiled, but it wasn’t bright nor was it was all that sincere. He relaxed when Bruce nodded his head and then they began to argue about S.H.I.E.L.D. and what it was up to. Steve got frustrated and left, knowing his answers were waiting somewhere on the helicarrier.

  
  


~*~

 

Steve didn’t want to wake up. He was warm and there was a body at his back and a familiar beard scraping against his neck. There was a hand flung over his side and slim fingers were resting against Steve’s chest. Occasionally they would twitch and Steve would huff because he was disturbed every so often.

 

The sun was lazily shining through the curtains and Steve buried his face further into the pillow. It was warm but the light was just too much and he could feel himself waking up. Steve just wanted to spend a lazy day in the tower with Tony and Bruce. The last few months had been hard and he just wanted to relax and have a break.

 

“Don’t move.” Tony huffed against his neck. Steve sighed and stopped the roll he was about to perform.

 

“I don’t wanna anyway.” Steve groaned. He burrowed deeper into the mattress; Tony joining him. There was a soft kiss placed to the back of Steve’s neck before Tony grumbled again.

 

“I didn’t hear you,” Steve answered, patting Tony’s hand. It was amazing how used to his Jotun form he really was. It was thanks to Tony’s relentless reassurance that he was just as beautiful when he was blue.

 

It was a lot of convincing on Tony’s part and the constant touching had helped Steve believe him. For months Steve wouldn’t transform for either Bruce or Tony. He hid himself away until one day when Tony blew up and Steve had no choice. The way Tony and Bruce had touched him when he was Jotun had been loving and accepting; something Steve never thought he would find.

 

The lingering touches still happened and Steve started spending more time as a Jotun. Tony had been delighted and mapped every single one of Steve’s markings until he had them memorized with his tongue. Sometimes, Tony would trace them onto Bruce’s body just to watch Bruce squirm.

 

“I said, you moved.” Tony remarked grumpily, raising his head from its spot against Steve’s neck and nipping him on the shoulder.

 

Steve chuckled and turned so he was on his back and Tony was above him. His dark hair was mussed and there was still some sleep in his eyes, but Tony was still completely focused on Steve somehow without his morning coffee. Bruce and Steve had learned quickly on just how Tony liked his coffee and always pushed it into his hands if they were awake before Tony. Sometimes, Tony liked to pull all nighters and so Bruce would convince Tony to at least work in the bed while he and Steve slept.

 

“Mmmm, you look pretty awake now.” Steve whispered, smiling. Tony leaned down and gave him a deep kiss, tongue running over Steve’s lips.

 

Tony moved his body so that it settled over Steve’s and he had the advantage, never once breaking contact with Steve. He ran his hands down Steve’s face and onto his chest, once again following the lines of Steve’s marks. He wasn’t sure what they were and Steve didn’t know either. Thor had been busy with Loki on Asgard and had not returned just yet.

 

“All your fault for moving.” Tony accused Steve as he nipped at his jaw. His right hand had slipped down to engulf Steve’s cock and stroke it.

 

Steve’s hips jumped at the contact as his head dug into the pillow. He wanted what Tony was offering but there was the smell of food drifting up to their room and Steve knew exactly where Bruce was.

 

“I say we give Brucie a show.” Tony smirked when he leaned down to lick from Steve’s neck to his ear. “I’ll get you all needy and then let him have his way with you while I watch. He wouldn’t know what him and you will be out of it to even warn him.”

 

A low guttural sound left Steve’s throat that was borderline purr. Bruce and especially Tony had been happy to discover that particular sound and drove Steve crazy until he made it constantly while they had sex. They weren’t sure if it was something purely for a Jotun’s mate or if it was a sound they made in the throes of passion. But they both knew they liked and made Steve repeat it as much as possible.

 

“You exhibitionist! I’m definitely a bad influence and I can’t say I’m disappointed.” Tony nipped Steve’s neck as his hand slid from Steve’s cock to just behind his balls where his hole was hidden.

 

Steve was still loose from last night and Tony groaned at the thought. No matter what, he would always prepare his partner and Steve just made it easier by being ready all the time. They weren’t sure if it was the Asgardian or Jotun side, but everyone liked it. When they were desperate and wanted rushed sex, it was easier to open Steve up and just take him.

 

“Tony...” Steve growled in warning before a finger slipped in. Somehow Tony had managed to find the lube without Steve noticing.

 

Tony worked Steve’s body like a master violinist; playing all the right cords. Steve was a mess by the time he was stretched and ready. Tony had no qualms about playing this out for as long as necessary and keeping Steve just on this side of release. He loved hearing Steve begging for orgasm or for one of of his lovers.

 

“You should know by now I don’t listen to your warnings,” Tony said, pushing his fingers against Steve’s prostate just to get his point across. Steve arched with the fingers, crying out as his orgasm was once again denied by Tony’s fingers around his cock.

 

“I don’t know if I can wait for Bruce.” Tony whispered against Steve’s ear, withdrawing his fingers. “I want you, Stevie.”

 

“Then take me!” Steve snapped, reaching for Tony’s cock and stroking it with a strong grip. It was enough to make Tony’s eyes flare with passion and bite Steve’s neck harshly in reprimand.

 

Steve tried to say something else but his words were cut off when Tony was pushing into him, filling him to the hil. Long legs wrapped around Tony’s hips as the other brace himself with a hand beside Steve’s head. Tony leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Steve’s lips, letting his affection through. He would never let Steve forget just how much he was cherished.

 

“Move!” Steve grunted, pushing his hips down to get the point across.

 

Tony laughed and gave Steve exactly what he wanted, slowly. He could tell Steve wanted a more hurried pace but Tony was in the mood for slow sex and would drag this out until Steve could no longer think. He loved those moments after they had sex where Steve’s pupils were blown and he just wanted to curl against the closest person and just feel them. It was Tony’s part after sex.

 

Rolling his hips, Tony kept the pace where he wanted it and began to speak into Steve’s ear of everything he wanted to do to his lover. They were enough to make Steve blush that beautiful shade of purple on his blue skin. Tony loved doing that the most because Steve still wasn’t a fan of blushing and turning blue.

 

The gasp in the room had them both distracted and they turned their heads to find Bruce shaking his head. The tray of breakfast food was set on the vanity close to the their bed before he climbed onto the bed and began to run his fingers through Steve’s hair.

 

“You can’t behave yourselves for twenty minutes while I’m gone can you?” Bruce asked against Steve’s ear. “I’m going to have to punish you, Steve.”

 

“Why not Tony?” Steve’s voice hitched when Tony resumed the rolling of his hips, pressing the head of his cock against Steve’s prostate.

 

“Because you’re the one who fuels his temptations,” Bruce chuckled. He ran one hand through Steve’s hair and wrapped the other around his cock, using long strokes to tease him before rubbing his thumb over the head. Steve arched and tried to make a sound but nothing could escape with the way his lovers worked his body.

 

“Look at you, Steve, ready for us at a moments notice and taking everything we give you and giving us so much more in return. It’s no wonder we can’t keep our hands off you. You’re too beautiful and one day we might have to lock you up because no one is allowed to see you like this; all spread out for us to do as we want.” Bruce’s warm breath ghosted against Steve’s ear and had him shivering with the combined pleasure of his hand and Tony’s cock.

 

“He’s close, Bruce,” Tony said fondly. His eyes were watching every movement of Steve’s body for the telltale signs of his orgasm.

 

“Come, Steve.” Bruce demanded in that quiet tone of his.

 

Steve’s reaction was immediate and he came with a garbled sound. Sometimes he tried to say both his lovers names and other times he just silently screamed. This was a combination of the two as he painted Bruce’s hand and his stomach. Tony wasn’t far behind him and he could feel the warm rush of semen in his ass before Tony pulled out and rolled to the side.

 

Immediately, Steve curled up to Tony’s side and pressed his face into his chest. He shifted back to his more human form as Bruce sidled up behind him. He was truly exhausted and the day hadn’t even begun yet. Steve knew there was no chance they would be leaving the bed any time soon and that suited him just fine.

  
He could hear Bruce and Tony rumble their sentiments and Steve tried to return them but he was just too tired and nothing would come out. Bruce chuckled and Tony hushed him with a kiss, pushing his sweaty bangs back from his forehead. Steve was content with his lovers surrounding him and fell into a lazy slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a sequel with Loki's reaction. I just haven't gotten around to writing it but it is planned.


End file.
